


Home Away From Home

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Voyager Without White Guys [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: allthingsfandom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voyager gets stranded in the Delta Quadrant, everyone tries their best to make the ship their home away from home, including Chioma and Ajita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [allthingsfandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com) for the bingo prompt Freebie.

Chioma sighed with relief when she came home, or well, what she now started to see as home, the Chief Medical Officer's quarters she shared with Ajita. 

Ajita smiled, went in after her and let herself fall onto the sofa. 

"Home sweet home, right?" 

Chioma sat down next to her and nodded. She watched Ajita, who had taken off her shoes and now stretched her feet out on the table and her arms over her head. Then they moved closer to each other to cuddle. 

"I feel a little… I don't know, not guilty but just…" 

Ajita nodded. 

"Yeah, I know. Everyone is so on edge and sad about being away from home and loved ones and whatever and here we are, as happy as ever." 

She shrugged. 

"Guess it's just luck, you know? I for one have no heightened interest to get back to Earth any time soon. Except for, you know..." Chioma nodded and pressed Ajita's hand, who looked sad for a moment but then smiled. "Still, as long as we're together, I don't care where." 

"I know. Me neither. I mean, this has always been our goal anyways, get a commission together on a starship, explore space." 

"Adopt some kids." 

Again, Ajita remembered the one person that still waited for her back on Earth but then swallowed and grinned at Chioma. 

"Well, that can wait still, we'll see what this journey brings." 

"But yeah, in a way we have everything we ever wanted." 

"Except for, you know…" 

"Yeah. That's what you get when you think you're only gonna be away for three weeks and won't have time for anything but work." 

For a moment they were quiet. Then they both looked at each other. 

"Do you think? I mean, I think, but I don't know." 

"Maybe? Who's stopping us?"

"Right now?" 

"Why not? The day was long but I certainly feel a sudden surge of energy."

They both grinned, got up, Ajita put her shoes back on and together they went to the door. 

"It's still a shame we didn't bring any of the ones we've been working on." 

"So we'll make one from scratch. It'll be fun." 

While they were on their way, Ajita thought of something. 

"We can always take one of our old programs and revamp it. This is a Starfleet ship, there should be some." 

Chioma laughed and nodded.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing right now. The ones we were working on weren't that big anyways, we can either remake them or make others from other templates. And depending on how long we're out here, we might not even miss our deadlines." 

Ajita raised her eyebrows. 

"Yep, exactly! Who knows, the next wormhole might be right around the corner!" 

"And if not, well, the market for holo programs for kids is probably virtually unexplored here in the Delta Quadrant. We could be true pioneers!" 

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Yeah, right." 

Arriving at the first holodeck, they checked if it was empty, which it was. Chioma moved near to the door panel. 

"Computer show a list of programs by Ajimo Fun For Kids." 

"Ten programs found." 

The computer showed a list of programs. 

"Just ten? Starfleet sure isn't that keen on kid's programs, is it?" 

"I guess since this isn't a Galaxy class ship or any other class that was designed to accommodate children, they didn't think it much of a necessity." 

"Well, which one do you want to start on?" 

"I don't know. I thought, maybe we could start on something different, something, you know." 

"Something from Earth?" 

Ajita grinned and Chioma nodded. 

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like there's a shortage of programs, but maybe something that would be fun for both us and the rest of the crew. And I'd love to show Kes a little bit of Earth, which she probably will never see in reality anyways." 

"Hey, what happened to that wormhole we're gonna find?" 

They looked at each other a little more soberly, both knowing that that was not very much in the picture. 

"Well, can't hurt to have something like that in any case, can it?" 

"Nope." 

"Computer, format the holo-matrix for the creation of a program with new interactive algorithms." 

"The holo-matrix has been formatted." 

"Create a new file called…"

Chioma looked at Ajita, who shrugged. 

"Home away from home?" 

Smiling, Chioma nodded. 

"Called Home away from home and open the narrative parameters." 

"Narrative parameters file open." 

The door to the holodeck opened and they went inside. There wasn't anything yet, just the hologrid. 

"As surroundings something that reminds of Earth? Maybe something like a bar or arcade, with pool tables and foosball and other entertainment?" 

"Yes, agreed." 

They worked out the parameters and ended up with a spacious recreational center with multiple rooms in which one could play various games, sit on comfortable chairs and sofas and listen to live music and eat or drink or just pass the time alone or in a group. They kept the ambience versatile, some rooms were modern, inspired by Starfleet bars and some were old fashioned inspired by other Earth based bars and entertainment centers. 

All in all, it was a place that was reminiscent of Earth enough to be a very comfortable home away from home and offered enough entertainment to be more than just another mess hall. 

"I'd say this is pretty perfect." 

Ajita nodded. 

"I agree. Just one thing needed." 

"Right. Which ones?" 

"I don't know. Maybe the ones from A Walk in the Park? Or A Day at the Arcade? Both?" 

"Yes, that's a good idea." 

"Computer, add the appearances and characteristics of all living population of A Walk in the Park and A Day in the Arcade to this program, authorization Jones four eight three five." 

The surroundings were instantly crawling with holograms of humans and aliens of all different sizes and skin colors. 

"Okay, that's a bit much. Computer, delete 50% of just added population." 

Half of the crowd disappeared and now it was much more realistic and more comfortable to move around in the space. 

"Hmmm, maybe take away some of the kids too, this is not a kids program after all." 

"Yeah I guess so." 

"Computer, reduce population of visibly underage beings to half of what it is now." 

Half of the children disappeared. 

"Even less?" 

Chioma nodded. 

"Computer repeat last command." 

Even more children disappeared and now adults outnumbered them even in the arcade room. 

Chioma and Ajita looked at each other. 

"I'd say we're good. Let's play!" 

"Let's! Computer, run program." 

Immediately, everyone around them started moving, and the place became a buzzing hub of activity. They moved around through all rooms, the quieter ones where conversations were had and the loud ones where a lot of excited people played pool and other games. 

They made some more modifications and in the end were very satisfied with their work.

"Computer, save program and open access to everyone." 

"Now we just need to spread the word." 

"Tomorrow."

"Agreed. Today our quarters are all the home away from home we need."


End file.
